


A Story to Scream for

by BakaJuan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Horror, Humor, Pre-Despair, and before Fun at Park, but spooky, happens after Scare Me, horror story, i guess, not very horror, revenge of Naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: The class 78 are having a 'Horror story telling' evening.Naegi planned this. It's time for his revenge after that 'Ultimate Horror Game' prank his classmates did to him in Scare Me.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Part 1 _

 

The students of the 78th class of Hope’s Peak Academy had planned for an evening to tell horror stories. It took a long time for everyone to agree but they eventually accepted and join the fun.

 

But none of them knew… That Naegi had planned for this for a long time now. 

 

He didn’t forget what they did to him. This ‘Ultimate Horror Game’ prank…

 

His turn to scare them!

 

When the evening came, everyone gathered in a shack in the schoolyard, for ambiance. The room had its light off and only some candles to illuminate them. Some students already told their spooky story, some were kinda spooky, some were ridiculous. 

 

Then… It was Naegi’s turn.

 

“Alright, Naegi! Your turn!” Junko grinned.

 

“Well, knowing him, it shouldn’t be that scary.” Celeste smiled.

 

“Probably a funny story then? I’m okay with that.” Chihiro stated.

 

“Go ahead, Naegi-kun. The floor is yours!” Sayaka said with a smile.

 

The Luckster smiled sweetly as he stood up. Which actually made a few eyebrows lift. He walked towards one of the candles and took it.

 

“First of all… I want you guys to know that the story…” he walked towards another candle, “... Is true.” he blew its flame, then walked towards another one, “...I lived it. It’s an experience from my past.” He blew this one too, “Secondly, let me tell you a little anecdote before getting to the story.” He said as he blew another then more, walking around the circle of friends. 

 

Once all but his candle were blown out, he walked back to his seat but remained standing. He looked down at his friends, with a smile, and most of them smiled back.

 

“Woow! Naegi prepared a good spooky ambiance!” 

 

“I hope it’s worth it!”

 

“Let’s get ready for some spooks!”

 

“Alright… So maybe you don’t know but when I was twelve, my family and I moved from our old house because of ‘weird things’. You know, the classic stuff: objects not at their place, weird noises. But most importantly, my sister saying that each night there this black shadow staring at one member of the family at night when we sleep.”

 

“Naegi-kun. You never told me that.” Kirigiri cut him.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s time now for me to tell you this story… And why it’s my fault we had to move out.”

 

“What?”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi starts his spooky story.

_ Part 2: Voices _

 

Naegi smirked at seeing his friends getting very interested at the upcoming story. 

 

“In my hometown, there was an abandoned Hospital at the exit of the city. It was abandoned for ages. It became a place forbidden location. But one night, my friends and I decided to make a bet: spend the whole night in there and record everything.”

 

“This could be very dangerous, Naegi!”

 

“Eh, come on. We’re talking about Naegi-chi. He obviously didn’t go there.”

 

“Actually… Yes. I was the one who had to spend the night there.”

 

Silence followed that statement, and both Mondo and Chihiro almost pounced on Taka to shut him up before he exploded to let the Luckster continue.

 

He explained that his ‘challenge’ was to spend the night there, and explore the hospital. And just to be sure that he doesn’t stay hidden curled up on himself in a corner for all night-

 

“That honestly is what I would have done.” He added with an embarrassed smile.

 

-Naegi had to record his night. He was assigned to record his journey to the other side of the Hospital, at least to an important room and to the basement. So, armed with a flashlight, some chocolate bars in case he got hungry and a camera, he was going to spend the night in an abandoned hospital.

 

“So. How was the night?” Leon asked.

 

“Terrifying, even though not as many things happened as you might expect. But believe me, some weird things happened.”

 

“Upupupu! Can’t wait to hear them!” Junko squeaked in excitement.

 

Naegi then started his tale.

 

In the hall entrance, everything was dusty and rather dark, except for the waiting area where moonlight was slipping through some holes from the ceiling that went all the way through the building. Everything was broken and probably rotten. There was some old magazines, old trash on the ground. But the most intriguing thing was… a Teddy Bear.

 

What was strange wasn’t it’s design, it was just a normal brown teddy bear… What was weird was that it was  _ clean _ . Not a single seed of dust on it, it looked even new! So he hesitantly grabbed it to see it closer.

 

* * *

 

**_“I JuSt wanTeD tO PlaY”_ **

 

Leon suddenly turned around as he heard these words whispered in his ear. He looked at the girl sitting next to him.

 

“S-Sayaka, babe? Did you say that?” he asked hesitantly in a whisper to not interrupt Naegi.

 

“Say what?” she whispered back. 

 

She… She didn’t hear that? So… So who said… There was no one else in the shack right? M-Maybe it was just his imagination. Yeah. Let’s just focus on the story.

 

* * *

 

Naegi saw Leon’s reaction… Perfect. He grinned internally as he continue. His story was just getting started. This is going to be a blast. He said that there was nothing else weird with it so he put the bear down.

 

Naegi put the bear down and decided that it was time to continue his ‘journey’ inside the hospital. So he walked through the dark corridors. Nothing much happened, it was just getting darker at each step. But suddenly… He heard something coming from another corridor. He turned around to see it was coming from the Operations section. 

 

“I still don’t know why… But I walked towards the noise.”

 

“Are you crazy?! In horror games it’s always the bad sign!!” Yamada screeched.

 

“I know! But… I dunno. I just walked towards the operation room without even knowing.” he shrugged.

 

He opened the doors and started to search for the source of the noise. But there was still something strange about the place… On the floor, against a wall… was the clean Teddy Bear. The same as before.

 

* * *

 

**_“He LoOked VeRY nIce…”_ **

 

Celeste slowly turned towards the voice that whispered in her left ear, but only saw Yamada clacking his teeth on his nails while trembling in fear. And on her right was Ishimaru who wasn’t moving an inch, his face in a scowl as he was searching for a logical explanation.

 

So… Who was it?... Nevermind. It must have been her imagination if no one else heard that.

 

* * *

 

But this time Naegi didn’t approached the bear. There was this strange sound he needed to investigate. So he walked away from the strange bear and kept walking through the corridor, searching for the source of the sound…

 

But as he got closer, he could distinguish what it was…

 

It was a drilling noise. And it was coming from Room 7. And again, he found on the dusty waiting chairs another clean Teddy Bear.

 

* * *

 

**_“JuST bE frIEndS…”_ **

 

Both Asahina and Sakura turned towards the voice that came from between them. the swimmer looked terrified while the fighter in a defensive set of mind. 

 

“Sakura-chan, d-did you hear that?” she stuttered.

 

“Yes. And I felt a presence but it’s gone.” 

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“Guys, are you alright?” Naegi asked in concern as he stopped his story for a second.

 

“It is alright Naegi. There was something strange but please continue,” The silver haired teenager nodded.

 

“Oh, uh… Alright then. So where was I...?”

 

Leon and Celeste were staring at their friends with wide eyes. They also heard something strange. So it wasn’t their imagination?

 

What is going on?!

 

* * *

 

Naegi grinned internally, everything is going as planned. So he continued his story.

 

“The noise was coming from behind the door, and it was very loud. So I slowly reached for the handle…”

 

**_“No… MakE THeM stOp…”_ **

 

This time he heard it too, but again Togami wasn’t far from him, and it sure was amusing to see his reaction as he turned towards Fukawa with a scowl on his face. He certainly thought it was her but when he saw her startled face, he knew she didn’t say that. And by the expressions of the others around him, he wasn’t the only one to heard that too.

 

But Naegi didn’t show anything on his face that could jeopardize his story, he worked so hard for this moment. And thank God Kirigiri was also distracted by the voice. So the Luckster didn’t stopped his story.

 

“I grabbed it.”

 

**_“Don’T dO ThIS…!”_ **

 

This time it was Hagakure, Chihiro and Mondo who heard that as the three started to look around with a rather scared 

 

“And I opened it!”

 

**_“PLEASE STOP IT!!”_ **

 

Everyone jumped as the voice screamed louder and at the same time Naegi mentioned of opening the door. 

 

“Wow guys! You look scared! Is my story that spooky already? And I just started.” Naegi smirked.

 

“Wh-What? You didn’t hear that?!” Mondo asked as he kept looking around.

 

“Hear what?”

 

“That voice!” Chihiro shouted, “There was a voice that screamed to stop!”

 

“Really? I didn't hear that.” Naegi lied, he must stay in character.

 

“Are you making fun of u-” Togami was about to seethe but was interrupted by Junko’s laughter.

 

“Hahahaha! That was awesome! So freaky! Come on, lucky boy! I want to hear the rest of that story if more things like that are about to happen!” 

 

At hearing this, everyone started to calm down a bit. It all must be Naegi’s trick. How he did it, they don’t know but it was awesome. So they all sat back, their mind at ease and decided to keep listening to the story.

 

Naegi was doing a great job. That’s for sure.

 

_ -Well crap, looks like they calmed down. But it’s ok. That was just the entrance.- _ The ahoge boy thought.

 

“So as I said. I opened the door and entered the room but the noise was gone.”

 

“Was the room all bloody?”

 

“Not at all. Everything was just dusty. The machines were out of juice. So why was there such horrendous noise? I didn’t know. But I looked around only to see that there was nothing out of ordinary… Except-”

 

“The teddy bear?” Kirigiri asked.

 

“Yes. But it was different. It’s head was missing.”

 

That sent a chill down everyone’s spines.

 

“And again, it was clean. Looking brand new. This time I felt uneasy so I left and decided to go to the other side of the building since I got an ‘important’ room recorded.”

 

“Wise choice, I’d also feel rather uncomfortable with those plushies around the hospital.” Sakura nodded in understandment.

 

“That’s the thing! On my way back, all teddies disappeared.”

 

Another chill went down everyone’s spines.

 

**_“I juSt waNTeD To LiVe…”_ **

 

“Is it over yet?!” Hagakure screeched in terror at the voice.

 

“Oh, but Hagakure-san, this is just the beginning of the story.” Naegi whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part 2!
> 
> Hope you like it and I'll see you in the next chapter of Tanaka's Monsters of Despair


	3. Insects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi keeps telling his story.  
> More noises are heard inside the shack.

_ Insects _

 

Naegi resumed his tale of his horror adventure in the abandoned hospital. He reminded them what were his objectives on that night: to film an important room, the travel to the other side of the building and the basement. He already did the former so now he just had to do the travel.

 

“Shouldn’t you have waited  _ at _ the entrance? That would have been the best idea.” Sakura said.

 

“Yeah, it sure would had been. But I was young and I wanted to show my friends that I wasn’t as weak as they think.” he grinned embarrassedly.

 

“Naegi-kun, you’re not weak. But that was risky.” Kirigiri interjected. Earning a few nods from their classmates.

 

“Thank you, Kirigiri-san. So, where was I?”

 

* * *

 

He walked down the large corridor that linked directly one side of the building to the other. ‘Unfortunately’ there wasn’t much strange stuff happening. But the spider webs and insects were getting _ increasingly  _ numerous. And now that he remembers it, he did hear something strange: faint clatters, coming from behind him. As if some sort of heavy centipede was following him. 

 

He turned around but saw nothing. Just as he expected, but the clatter also stopped. Which was, he admitted,  _ very _ strange.

 

* * *

 

At the exact same moment Naegi said it was strange, a small clatter resonated behind Sayaka, and she heard it very well.

 

With goosebumps on her arms and back, she turned her head to the darkness behind her, and only saw that: darkness. She kept staring at the obscurity with wide frightened eyes. Leon and Kirigiri, who were sitting beside her eventually noticed this. 

 

The redhead was the first to talk.

 

“What’s the matter? Did you hear something?”

 

“Y-yes… there was a clatter…” she stuttered.

 

“Wh-what? I-it must be another of Naegi’s trick! Don’t worry.”

 

“But how is he doing this?”

 

“I dunno… but I have to admit it’s pretty awesome!” The baseball star grinned.

 

* * *

 

Naegi resumed his march but the moment he started walking again, the clatter resumed also. 

 

He walked a few more steps… 

 

The clatter was getting closer. He looked back. It stopped but he saw a large shadow hiding inside a room, this time.

 

* * *

 

Hagakure looked behind himself in terror as he heard something  _ very _ close behind his back. He looked at his classmates, just to be sure that he wasn’t imagining it. 

 

And he was convinced that he wasn’t when he saw Yamada look back too. 

 

Oh God. A-are the aliens back for him?!

 

* * *

 

As sweat started to roll down his skin, Naegi turned back again and picked up the pace, hoping that maybe if he walked faster, the  _ thing  _ behind him will give up following him.

 

But he was wrong, the clatter got louder and faster.

 

He did his best to ignore it… but after a few more seconds…

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know what took over me, but I turned around and shouted: ‘STOP FOLLOWING ME!!’ And the weird thing was that I got an answer.”

 

“You got what?” Mondo asked with wide eyes.

 

“An answer. It sounded a bit like… hm… like this:” Naegi smirked before taking a deep breath and roared.

 

**_SKRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRK!!!_ **

 

Everyone jumped at the roar that was  _ clearly _ not from Naegi but from whatever was behind him in the darkness. 

 

“Haha! I scared you good eh? My imitation was that good?” He smirked again.

 

“Naegi, you will  _ not _ make me believe that you were the one who made that horrifying sound!” Togami glared.

 

“M-Master is right! Th-th-there’s no way a wimpy boy l-l-like you could have made such a nightmarish sound!” Fukawa followed.

 

“Yeah man! That was too scary! What’s behind you?” Leon exclaimed.

 

“What’s behind me? Well the door to the shack, remember?” Naegi answered.

 

“Yeah but what’s between?” Junko asked.

 

“Nothing! Look!” The Luckster said as he grabbed the candle from the ground and turned around. 

 

“Eek!!” Multiple voices screeched as they saw what was behind Naegi:

 

Spiders, lot and lots of spiders! On the door!

 

Asahina grabbed her best friend’s arm, Sayaka kicked herself away from her ahoge friend, Fujisaki hid behind Mondo and Fukawa did the same but behind the blond Heir.

 

Naegi turned back to them.

 

“See? Nothing!” He smiled.

 

“WHAT?! CAN’T YOU SEE THE FUCKING SPIDERS?!?” Mondo shouted, his face pale.

 

“Language!” Taka interjected, pale as his friend.

 

“Well… Oowada-kun, we  _ are _ in a shack. Of course there would be spiders.” Naegi said, an eyebrow raised, it was logical.

 

“Yeah! But not every single one of them on the exit door!” Junko exclaimed.

 

“What?” Naegi said surprised, he looked around with the candle again, showing to everyone the myriad of spiders crawling on the door like an agitated dark sea, “Where?” 

 

“N-Naegi! This isn’t funny!” Asahina whined.

 

“What?”

 

“That's right, Naegi-kun, you can stop lying.” Kirigiri said in a serious tone.

 

- _ C-Crap, I hoped I didn’t have to do that… Oh God, here it goes. Like I practised!- _

 

“But there’s no spiders!... Ok. If there really were any spiders… Would I do this?” he asked with determination, raising his arm towards the door.

 

This action earned loud gasps, and when he put his hand on the door, he saw some of them almost faint. His face determined as ever, doing everything in his might to not show any sign that could show that he  _ actually _ could see the spiders. The spiders quickly started to run on Naegi’s hand like a swarm of fish on a slice of bread thrown to them. 

 

- _ Oh God the feeling was horrible!! _ -

 

After a good taste of the surprised and horrified expressions of his friends, Naegi brought back his hand in front of him, there was a passenger on his arm that crawled up to his shoulder before going down his body to finally reach the ground and disappear in the darkness behind the Luckster.

 

“See? Nothing.” Naegi shrugged, “I dunno what you guys see but there’s  _ no _ spiders on that door.” he concluded, “So can I continue the story?” he smiled.

 

Oh my, the look of pure confusion and terror on everyone’s face was just amazing, but he’s not quite done yet with this part of the story. Also, just as expected, some faces were scrutinizing him, examining him for some hint that they weren’t hallucinating. 

 

* * *

 

Naegi fell on his butt after that horrible roar, but after a few seconds of silence, he understood that whatever it was… it was gone now. So he stood up, he had an objective to accomplish. He walked forward but something unexpected appeared in front of him: the corridor was blocked by a wall made of tables and chairs. 

 

That was rather scary now that he thinks about it. But whatever happened in the hospital, it was preventing him to go to the other side of the building. But by looking around, he saw a panel leading to the staircase, maybe he could reach the other side on the second floor?

 

...his journey just got longer.

 

As he reached the stairs, he noticed that the spider webs were also getting bigger… As in they took more space than what he thought to be necessary… And when he saw the stairs, he knew he was right as the scene that looked like a horror movie.

 

There was web everywhere, making some sort of barricade on the stairs.

 

Well at least it wasn’t very high, it reached Naegi’s waist. But the sight was scary though: from where he was, he could see way too many insects trapped in the web, and in a corner, he could see a rat too. Walking through that barricade would be way too risky if he didn’t want to be swarmed by spiders and he didn’t even want to know the size of such a being able to make such huge web to trap a rat.

 

* * *

 

“You’re  _ still _ going through that?!” Asahina squeaked.

 

“Well I really wanted to finish that dare, and I knew my friends wouldn’t  _ let  _ me forget it if I just stopped in the middle. I was already halfway through the hospital, turning around would have been ridiculous.”

 

“No. It would have been wise.” Sakura shook her head a bit disappointed.

 

“W-Well I was young! No way I’d do something like that today!” Naegi countered.

 

At that statement, everyone paled as they just remembered the Luckster putting his hand in the middle of a dozen spiders, and not reacting to it!

 

* * *

 

Naegi looked around and found a broken chair leg, maybe he could use this to swat the webs and run through it before any spiders appears. 

 

He grabbed the leg and prepared himself for a run. 

 

He dashed towards the stairs, his arm moving in all directions in front of him, the leg getting quickly crowded with thick web and in less than ten seconds, Naegi was through and he reached the platform between floors. Thankfully, the second set of stairs didn’t have that much web, but he ran through it all the same. 

 

He quickly threw the leg covered in web away as he saw multiple large spiders quickly crawling up towards his hand. 

 

The second floor was pretty similar to the first: everything was dusty and old, some stuff destroyed. 

 

But he needed to reach the end of the building, for some reason, the second floor was giving him the creeps. As he walked towards the end… he heard it again: clatters, but louder this time. 

 

He ran.

 

* * *

 

At that moment, Junko and Mukuro heard it: clatters, coming from behind them.

 

It was too quick for even Mukuro to react fast enough, she just had the time to take her knife from under her shirt as she turned around.

 

“Eek! Muku-Onee-chan! What was that?!” Junko screeched as she almost jumped on her sister.

 

“I dunno…”

 

“Enoshima-san? Ikusaba-san? Are you ok?” Naegi asked.

 

“NO! There was something behind us!” Junko shouted.

 

“So I wasn’t imagining it!” Sayaka followed.

 

At that moment, clatter echoed inside the shack, doing a round around the circle of student, everyone screeched jumping from their seats on the floor.

 

“What was that?!” 

 

“Eeeek!!”

 

“No! Don’t get closer!”

 

“Somebody save me!”

 

“Wowowow! Guys! Calm down! What are you talking about?!” Naegi tried to calm his friends down, but inside he was grinning maliciously.

 

Whatever was making the clatter stopped right after Kirigiri, which means right next to Naegi’s left, in the darkness.

 

“N-Naegi-dono… Th-There is something next to you in the dark…” Yamada stuttered, his body trembling.

 

“Again with that?!” the ahoge boy groaned, “I’m trying to tell a story but you guys are still trying to scare me.” He pouted as he grabbed the candle again.

 

“That’s not it! There really is something behind you!” 

 

“Alright look.” 

 

Naegi turned the candle on his right, illuminating the spot there for a second… there was nothing, then he turned to his left, illuminating the spot there for a second. Then he brought back in front of him. 

 

“Nothing.”

 

But the other saw something completely terrifying: there was the face of an enormous spider with two enormous protruding eyes. Two big mandibles moving as if it had something in between them. The creature let out a low hiss as it stared at the students during the single second it was under the candle’s light.

 

_ Everyone _ was pale, their eyes wide open in terror with their mouth half open. Except for Chihiro, Hagakure, Fukawa and Asahina who looked to be on the verge of screaming their lungs out.

 

- _Jesus Christ that thing is just as horrible as always! Good thing I spent_ **_days_** _staring at it not to be freaked out by it again, now I can even look at it for a split second without feeling scared or surprised!-_ Naegi thought with pride.

 

“You guy ok?” The Luckster asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

Sakura and Mukuro stood up, ready for a fight.

 

“Naegi-kun, move out of the way, there was something too dangerous there that needs to be killed!” Mukuro said in a monotone but threatening voice.

 

“W-W-What?!” Naegi panicked and turned the candle again towards where the creature was.

 

...but there was nothing now, it disappeared.

 

“What is i- Oh! I see it! A spider! Was that what scared all of you? Geez, you guys almost scared me-” He laughed as he turned around but everyone was huddled away from him.

 

There was no more circle, just Naegi alone in front of all his classmates huddled in a big pile of the 78th class’ students.

 

“Uh… Guys?”

 

“I wanna go home…” whined Hagakure.

 

“You really want to go through that door?” warned Togami, “Be my guest.”

 

- _ This is awesome! They’re so scared! And the story isn’t even over yet!- _ Naegi grinned internally, he never liked to play the bad guy, but he had to admit, this was funny to scare even his girlfriend and the other stoic people in his class.

 

“So, where was I?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here.  
> Maybe except that there was supposed to be an illustration, but I don't feel like finishing it. I dunno if I'll reupload the chapter with the sketch or not.   
> Let me know if you want it


	4. The Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi tells his journey to the basement of the abandoned hospital.

_ The Woman _

 

Naegi resumed his tale of his horror adventure in the abandoned hospital. He reminded them what were his objectives on that night: to film an important room, to travel to the other side of the building and the basement. The only place left was the basement, and frankly… he didn’t want to go there.

 

“But I went there anyway. And let me tell you, this was the most horrifying experience I ever had.” he said with a serious tone.

 

“Wh-What happened?” Asahina asked with a trembling voice.

 

* * *

 

As he finally reached the other end of the building, he started to look for a staircase that would bring him to the basement, hopefully one without gigantic spider webs. After a few minutes of searching in the darker hallways, he found what he was looking for. And it just wasn’t reassuring to see that the staircase was in darkness too.

 

Almost pitch black. 

 

Looks like he have to use the nightvision function of his camera. And by experience in video games, he knows that it would just make things way more frightening. 

 

He  _ very _ slowly walked down the stairs, there was some spider webs but much smaller than the one before. 

 

* * *

 

“But the strange thing was what I heard during my way down.” Naegi added with a very serious face.

 

Everyone else was too frightened to ask him out loud what it was.

 

“Sobbing.” he said, answering the question they didn’t phrase.

 

This earned a chill to run down their spines as they swore they started to hear sobbing too just as he said that.

 

“Hagakure you fuck! You freak me out!” Leon barked.

 

“B-But I’m s-so scared!” the Clairvoyant sobbed, making everyone sigh in relief.

 

* * *

 

Naegi kept walking down the stairs, the sobs he was hearing made him worry. 

 

Was there another person here? Should he run away or try to find him and see if he was okay?

 

From the voice, he could tell that it was a female. He couldn’t tell the age. But what if it’s a child?

 

He just couldn’t leave a child in such darkness in this terrifying place!

 

Holding his courage with both hands, he walked down the stairs and followed the sobs. 

 

Thankfully for him, everything was pretty much the same in the basement just like in the other floors, so he didn’t have to worry about unknown danger that could appear.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean?” Asahina asked.

 

“W-Well, I mean that there were tables and chairs turned upside down, and paper everywhere. So I knew that I could easily walk through the mess. I didn’t see any dangerous animals down there nor dangerous items that could be on the floor.” Naegi explained.

 

“I see, I see. I have a question though.” Junko said, raising a hand. When Naegi nodded to her, she joined them while taking a deep breath, then pointed her hands to the small boy, “Naegi-kun, my boy! Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to follow cries in a  _ dark _ basement of an  _ abandoned hospital _ ?!” she exclaimed, “If it was a child, it would be dead!”

 

“Yeah dude! You play horror games! You should know that this was clearly a bad sign of danger! Of death!” Mondo followed loudly.

 

“W-Well, I just had to check! I couldn’t just leave them there with the strange creature and the disappearing teddies!”

 

As he said that, more clatter and a low chuckle was heard around the shack, making everyone who heard the noises wish to get out of the damn place.

 

* * *

 

Naegi followed the voice. It wasn’t too far from the stairs, at least if it gets dangerous he could just run upstairs. He slowly found his way in the darkness into what seem to be an isolation chamber.

 

Then he saw it through the night vision of his camera.

 

It was a woman, crouching in the corner. 

 

He didn’t know what to do, but he was so afraid. He thought about calling her, but his brain told him not to. He took a step backwards…

 

“Why are you leaving?”

 

He looked back at the camera, the woman had  turned her head  towards him. 

 

Only her head.

 

* * *

 

As Naegi said that, most of his spectators screamed, as they saw two slender arms with long clawy nails slowly appeared over the ahoge boy’s shoulder without him reacting, and were about to choke him when he started talking about this woman. 

 

When Mukuro stood up, ready to stab, the arms went back behind Naegi’s back. 

 

“Wh-What’s wrong, Ikusaba-san?!”

 

“There was something behind you!”

 

“A-Again?!” Naegi shrieked as he turned around.

 

What was on Naegi’s back froze everyone on spot.

 

There was a female severed head hanging on his back, with two long slender arms coming from under it. She was staring at the kids with a creepy smile and mean eyes. She slowly raised a finger to her mouth, shushing the Ultimates to scream.

 

But no one dared to say anything, too mesmerized by the gruesome scene hanging on their friend’s back.

 

Naegi turned back with a sigh. 

 

“Whatever was behind me it’s g- are you guys okay?” He asked in concern when he saw their pale face.

 

He noticed that they were still staring behind him. After a few seconds he turned again.

 

The head was gone and a distorted laughter echoed in the shack.

 

“Hm… guys?” He asked again.

 

“N-nothing… f-forget it Naegi…” 

 

“Please finish the damn story…”

 

“Uh… alright?”

 

* * *

 

The woman started to crawl towards the young boy, taking the long way around: she crawled up the wall then on the ceiling. She didn’t break eye contact during all this time.

 

Naegi screamed and ran out of the room, heading for the stairs. 

 

The woman screeched and laughed behind him. 

 

He didn’t even dare to look back, too afraid of what he’ll see. He pushed everything away in front of him as he was panicking too much to see the path through the visor of his camera. 

 

He reached the stairs in a matter of seconds but luck was not with him at that time as he tripped and let go of the camera. He started to look around, but the darkness was blinding him. He finally noticed the faint glow of his camera’s screen. But something strange happened: it started to float.

 

“You dropped this…” he heard the woman whisper to his ear.

 

* * *

 

“And then I woke up at home.” Naegi concluded.

 

“What?”

 

“Yup… I woke up in my bed, confused. I thought it was all a nightmare until I went to school,” He added  his voice turning very serious, “I asked my friends what happened. They were very surprised that I forgot.”

 

* * *

 

His friends looked at him with wide eyes as they showed him the video recorded: everything was there except the most ‘interesting’ moments. 

 

The teddies bears were not on video, and the strange noises and voices also were not present. The strange creature’s shriek wasn’t there. And the most horrifying was that everything after Naegi stepped down the stairs to the basement disappeared, as if it wasn’t recorded.

 

Also, they added that when they went back to the hospital to retrieve Naegi, he was just sitting on the floor, facing the door with a creepy smile and eyes empty of life. He didn’t say a single word, he stood up and followed them outside before he walked home alone.

 

* * *

 

“S-s-so you were… p-possessed?” Fukawa asked, she looked like she was about to faint.

 

“Yeah I guess?”

 

“Is the story finally over?” Hagakure pleaded.

 

“Oh…” Naegi sighed, “If only… I wished it was over guys… I wished it was over…” he smiled darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one chapter left of this story... Be ready for the finale.
> 
> Welp, next story I'll publish will be my first Assassination Classroom fanfiction for NagiKae. I hope you'll like it if you like AssClass.


	5. Scream for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale

**_Scream for Me_ **

 

Naegi finished his story in the hospital, but the horror wasn’t over. Oh no.

 

_ -Time for the finale-  _ He though.

 

“What happened next was probably the worst part.” he started, “Strange things started to happen around our old house… Some could even say…  _ paranormal _ things.”

 

Everyone was on edge, looking at him with wide eyes except for Fukawa and Fujisaki who were covering their eyes with their hands. Naegi smirked internally, his vengeance was near.

 

“L-Like… G-g-ghost stuff?” Hagakure stammered before shrieking at the Luckster’s nod for an answer.

 

“It was common stuff at first: objects that weren’t where they were supposed to be, small noises during the day. The first days we ignored it… But after a week or two… It started to get weird.” Naegi spoke with a dark tone that sent a shiver down his public’s spine, “The most noticeable thing was Komaru saying that each night there she dreamed of a shadow staring at one of the family’s members room from the doorway, just standing there… staring. Until one night she screamed, waking me up and I swore I saw a shadow disappearing in front of her room’s door when I went to see if she was okay.”

 

At that moment, Mukuro and Sakura started to look around, much to their friends terror who didn’t dare to ask what was happening, knowing very well that the answer would be: ‘there’s something moving in the shadows.’

 

“Those… activities happened for a year, but the worst one I experienced was the breaking point that forced us to move out. It was one month before we left the house…”

 

Naegi took this short pause to look at his classmates’ faces, enjoying the scared looks… and he just knew it was going to get better.

 

“It was one night… before I went to sleep… I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom when the lights started to flicker for a second… I looked up at the lightbulbs to check if everything was okay… but when I looked back at my reflection… I saw myself but… badly  _ hurt  _ and probably  _ dead _ .” he said in the darkest tone yet.

 

“Wh-Wh-What do you mean?” Sayaka stammered in a frightened tone.

 

“I… was all bloody… I remember very well, I couldn’t move a muscle at the sight of myself. I…the left corner of my lips was torn away, like the  _ Joker _ from Batman but unsewn. It went all the way up to my ear… Kind of…” Naegi hooked a finger inside the left corner of his mouth, “Like this.” And in one pull, he ripped his cheek apart, blood oozing out of his flesh as it was torn apart.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!!” Most students screamed shrieks of terrors.

 

Fujisaki was looking away, covered by a frightened Mondo. Taka was pale as his clothes, screaming along his classmates. Togami was covering Fukawa’s already covered eyes,  not to let Syo out because he knew it would only get worse. Hina had her face plastered against her best friend’s shoulder, said friend was staring in horror at the young teenager in front of the group. 

 

But Naegi didn’t stop, as if he didn’t hear their screams.

 

“...On my right cheek were deep scratches… like… I scratched myself…” He started to scratch his right cheek, “Very…  _ very _ hard.” the movement of his fingers started to accelerate and eventually dug in the skin and flesh, with more blood covering his face. “My right ear was missing.” He grabbed his ear and ripped it off like if he was ripping paper, but the noise and the arc of blood was a clear indication that this wasn’t paper. 

 

The blood almost reached Celeste’s shoes as she screeched again, gripping Yamada’s shirt too tightly that it was hurting the artist, but he was too busy screaming in terror at the horrible scene in front of him to mind the pain. 

 

Hagakure was almost fainting as he started to pray any divinity out there that would listen to him. Sayaka and Leon were holding onto each other screaming and crying.

 

“I had… A bullet hole on my forehead…” Naegi leaned back and planted two fingers inside his forehead, starting to dig into the flesh, fingers getting bloodier than they already were. He looked at his friends, blood covering his face as he kept describing his gruesome reflection, “Also… I think my… left eye…” He reached for it, everyone screamed, but then he held his left hand like a bowl as he started to tap the back of his head with the other hand.

 

**_pop!_ **

 

His left eyeball jumped out of his socket in a grotesque cartoony way in his left palm before dropping the eye on the floor, but blood didn’t stop flowing out his wounds.

 

Junko was holding her sister, shivering, but Mukuro was just staring with wide terrified eyes and small tears at the corners of her eyes, her skin pale. Kirigiri was trying her best  not to break her mask but even Togami was unable to hide his terrified expression. The detective had her eyes wide open, holding her breath, skin pale as Celeste as she looked at her boyfriend’s tortured bloody face with horror.

 

But Naegi  _ smiled _ .

 

“So… The reflection smiled at me… And started to walk towards me…” the story teller took a step forward his friends and in return they all tried to move further away from him then took another until  _ he _ was the one towering over them, “He tilted his head to the side… I could swear that his face just came out of the mirror as he said those three words before the lights went off… He said:

  


 

**_Welcome To Hell.”_ **

  
  


Right after he said those words, the single candle illuminating the room got blown off.  _ But _ everyone was too busy looking at Naegi’s face, and his face was smiling to them. So  _ who _ blew the candle? That thought alone brought everyone to a state of near panic as they started to look around in the darkness.

 

Their heartbeat was drumming in their ears so loud that they didn’t hear Naegi take a few steps back. But they did hear his voice.

 

“And then…”

 

The lights flickered on and off quickly enough to make Naegi’s short sprint towards them flickers frame by frame, bringing more fear to the students of Hope’s Peak 78th class as  _ everyone _ started to scream along the Luckster’s roar.

 

**_“EEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!”_ **

 

**_“EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!”_ **

 

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!”_ **

 

**_“MOOOOOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!”_ **

 

**_“IIIIIIIEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”_ **

 

After all the screams, the only sound that echoed in the shack was Naegi’s laughter.

 

“HAAAAAhahahahahaha!” He laughed loudly, he gripped his face and ripped of the mask, showing to his friends that he was alright, calming them… slightly.

 

“Wh-Wh-What the-?” 

 

“Got you good, huh?” Naegi grinned.

 

“What… How?!” Mondo shouted, “How did you do all this?!” 

 

“Alright, time to explain.”

 

“Before you start… Let me say something.” Leon interrupted, “THIS WAS FUCKING AWESOME!!”

 

“YEAH! I WAS SO, LIKE,  _ LEGIT  _ SCARED! AND  _ THAT _ IS A FEAT!” Junko exclaimed, drooling a bit, “Kudos to you, Hope boy!”

 

“Hehe, thanks.” the Luckster blushed.

 

“But seriously. How did you do the voices?!”

 

“That was me.” said a low voice that echoed through the room.

 

“Yes, he’s the Ultimate Ninja from class 76th.  He didn’t give me his real name but wants me to call him… John.” 

 

“Hi.” the voice echoed again.

 

“Also he’s just behind you guys.” Naegi pointed towards the other end of the shack.

 

At once, everyone turned to see the student dressed in all black and wearing a mask. He was rather tall and that was pretty much everything they could distinguish about him.

 

“How can-”

 

“I’m a ninja, I would be a shame to my kind if I couldn’t erase completely my presence and change voices to distract anyone, even the Ultimate Soldier and Fighter.” ‘John’ explained, “Well, now that my job is done here. I’ll take my leave. Thank you for this little job, Naegi Makoto, it was very fun.” And like that, ‘John’ disappeared.

 

“Whaaat? The secret character hiding in the shadows appears and disappears after 5 lines?! Ridiculous!” Yamada exclaimed.

 

“Anyway, so the face and the rest were props?” Kirigiri asked.

 

“Yeah. My face was a mask during the whole story , made by the Ultimate Make Up Artist. The giant spider and the horrible woman that came out of my back are animatronics made by Souda-kun. It was terrifying just to lay an eye on them. I had to train a lot not to be fazed anymore.” The ahoge teen smiled.

 

“Wow, you really worked hard to scare us didn’t you?” Hina said as she looked at the props at the corner of the room.

 

They were terrifying indeed.

 

“And the spiders? And the weird centipede noise? Fake too?” Sayaka asked.

 

“Ah no. The giant centipede was actually Tanaka-kun’s Dark Devas in disguise and the spiders too.”

 

“Wait… So you put your  _ bare hand  _ in  _ REAL spiders? _ ” Togami asked, his eyes wide open.

 

“Please don’t remind me.”

 

“Wow, we must have  _ really  _ scared you shitless that time for you to train  _ this _ hard!” Mondo scratched the back of his head.

 

“But seriously. That story you made up was so good!” Leon cheered.

 

“Uh? Made up? I think you guys misunderstood. Everything that happened here was fake… but my story is real.” Naegi blinked, quickly silencing everyone.

 

“Y-You’re shitting...  right?”

 

“N-no… and also I didn’t mentioned it but the ghost is actually haunting me ever since. I can’t communicate with her but she speaks to me. It was really annoying at first when going to school… She’s been speaking to me for years and when I was thinking of a revenge against you guys… She told me to tell this story so she can haunt one of you and leave me alone… I am so sorry about this! But after years of voices in my head I just couldn’t let that opportunity slip away from me! I… I just cursed one of you, even you John, Tanaka-kun! Sorry!!” He bowed in a perfect angle.

 

“Eeeeeeehh?!?!” two male voices were heard outside.

 

Every single student in the shack was pale and had their eyes wide open like dinner plates… And Hagakure finally fainted.

 

And Naegi smiled in an evil way in his head.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, it was time for everyone to go to bed. And you can believe that not many people slept that night. Some students decided to sleep as group not to be too  afraid of the night, like Hina and Sakura or Mondo, Taka and Chihiro. All of this was making the Luckster grin ear to ear.

 

Junko looked very excited to see a ghost though. Togami tried to deny the fact that he was scared but it was  _ obvious _ with how his hands were trembling.

 

Then he got a message, Kirigiri wanted to speak with him in front of her room. He went to meet his girlfriend.

 

“Yes Kirigiri-san?”

 

“Naegi-kun. Please be honest. Everything was made up, right?” she smirked.

 

“Ah, you got me there. I knew I couldn’t lie to you once I reveal all the tricks. But I  _ did _ experience everything I said in the hospital! I just started to make things up from the time I left the hospital.” The ahoge boy blushed as he scratched his cheek.

 

“Hehe, I see. Still terrifying to imagine that kind of experience. You really did scare us good. You really worked hard for this prank. I’m impressed. And that last lie was just a good touch, just look at how scared they are .” she looked at Yamada who was too scared to go to the toilet by himself, hesitating to ask one of his classmates to accompany him.

 

“Then I guess I’m satisfied now. My revenge is complete. Sorry I got to scare  _ you _ like that, Kirigiri-san.” 

 

“It’s alright, I did give you a fright last time, and almost gave you a heart attack. I don’t usually say that but I kinda deserved that fright.” she smiled, “Anyway, good night Makoto.” she kissed his cheek before going to her room and closing the door, leaving a blushing Luckster smiled dumbly.

 

Naegi walked back toward his room but got stopped by a crying Hagakure claiming being haunted by the ghost.

 

* * *

 

The moment Kirigiri closed the door, locked it and remembered that the room was sound proofed, she let out a looooong puffy sigh of relief as she slid her back down against the door, sitting on the ground. 

 

“Thank God the haunting ghost was a lie!” she puffed again.

 

She rose a hand against her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly like drums.

 

It’s been a  _ very _ long time since she was this scared to the point of screaming. Thankfully everyone else were too busy screaming with her to even mind. 

  
Holy hell, Naegi really did an  _ amazing _ job to scare everyone this badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> And that's the end of this story! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Next update... I don't know between Dangan Demon, a new Assassination Classroom oneshot or just the next chapter of Normality of Lobotomy
> 
> Enjoy your evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, very sorry for that very, veryyyyyyyyyyy short excuse of a chapter. This fic was originally supposed to be a big one shot or a two shot... But people kept bothering me for months for this fic. It was very annoying. And even when I asked them to stop. They kept doing it.   
> So now it's a 5 chapter story. a veeeeeeeeeryyyyyyy slow 5 chapters.
> 
> They were so annoying to the point of commenting something like this: 'meh, don't like it. What else do you have in store?' 
> 
> That was insulting. I know they will recognize themselves.
> 
> Anyways, see you soon for the first chapter of Tanaka's Monsters of Despair


End file.
